


Assuage the Hunger

by Sagittaria_sagittifolia



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, d12drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittaria_sagittifolia/pseuds/Sagittaria_sagittifolia
Summary: Legs are interwoven, male and female. Languid the two lie under rumpled sheets, naked, sated, happy. The hunger, so long present, quelled for the moment. (Interpretation of the “Real or not real” scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something different. Hope you like it. For D12drabbles prompt #18: Hunger

Calluses fingers drifting over a neck, a shoulder, down an arm.   
The skin is soft to the touch, discolored in patches, raised at the edges.   
Strong fingers knot together with nimble once. A thump caresses softly the back of a hand. 

  
Pale-skinned hands mix with olive-colored hunter hands.  
A broad chest marred with scars press against a velvety back.   
Strong arms encircle the small dark body in front, the back smooth, the front scared like the olive arms, like the light-skinned chest.  
Legs are interwoven, male and female.   
Languid the two lie under rumpled sheets, naked, sated, happy.

The hunger, so long present, quelled for the moment.

Golden sun rays falling through the open window, a brease ruffles the curtains.   
Birds are singing outside, a new day starts, a new beginning, a new life, a change for the 2 figures on the bed.

Lips, swollen from kissing repeat the journey of the calluses fingers: a neck, a shoulder, an arm.  
The female feels the hunger return, a tumultuous feeling in her stomach, a heat in her limps, like in the cave, like on the beach.

She turns around, lips find lips. Pressing together, dancing, fighting, swallowing the other.   
For an eternity tongues swirl, play with each other  
Mouths retreat, much needed air is pulled in.   
Stormy, wild eyes open, looking into the deepest blue, full of passion and lust.

‘You love me? Real or not real’ asks Peeta.  
Katniss doesn’t need to think any longer. Her feelings are clear, unmistakable, unquenchable like the sun.

‘Real’ is her answer.


End file.
